bread
by mitchhy
Summary: what happens between gray and juvia after the chapter ends. warning: may contain spoilers to chapter 356


Voices filled the guild as the master and Erza discussed on what their next step was. Gray slowly nibbled on the Gray bread, leaving out the Gray 'part of him' on the bread untouched. He didn't like the idea of eating himself. Elfman was still munching on the bread, tasting both the Gray bread and the Juvi bread, commenting on how manly it was. Lisanna also had helped herself, taking a few bites out of the bread Elfman was holding. Juvia added that Lisanna was also eating her.

Gray shooked his head, chuckling at her mind that seemed to subconsciously add innuendoes to whatever she said. He felt the normal gaze on him and looked up. Juvia was staring intensely at him as if waiting for something. He decided to speak up.

"It's good I guess.. You should bake more stuff like this…" Gray trailed off, not sure of what to say. As much as what he said was true, he didn't want the other guild members to hear what he had said.

Juvia's reaction was to instantly hug Gray and her eyes became hearts.

"I-It's not like I enjoy it or something! Augh! G-get off me Juvia!" Gray yelled out. He noticed Cana staring again, and she snickered a little. He glared at her, as if telling her to go away and mind her own business.

With Juvia still clinging onto him, he finished his bread and looked at the Gray on the bread. He would admit it was kinda cute.. But why was he naked?

Gray looked on his right. Juvia had her eyes closed, a smile imprinted on her face. She looked really happy just to be with him.

Gray softly tapped her cheek with the Gray bread. Her eyes fluttered open, she seemed like she was just awakened from a deep sleep. Gray poked her lips with the bread, probing her to open her mouth. Gray quickly slipped the bread into her mouth.

Juvia chewed the Gray bread.

"Ah! T-this is.. Gray-sama's saliva! Ahh~ My first kiss with Gray-sama..." Juvia said , her hands clasped together.

"S-shut up !" Gray hastily wringed Juvia off his arm. Making sure no one was looking , he took a Juvi bread and ran out of the guild. Juvia of course, took after him.

* * *

He sat underneath his favourite tree, placing the Juvi bread in his mouth and slowly nibbling it around the edges. Not to his surprise, Juvia arrived by his side, promptly placing a basket of Gray and Juvi breads beside him.

"Can Juvia sit here?" Juvia asked hesitantly. He silently nodded, acknowledging her sitting beside him. Juvia sat down, her back against the bark of the tree just like Gray. Her legs stretched out, causing the ends of her dress to overlap onto Gray's legs.

Juvia shyly placed her head on Gray's shoulder. His shoulder curled a little at the contact but soon he think _ah screw it_, he'll let her have her way that afternoon. They had small talk here and there, mostly Juvia saying how much she had missed him, although the mission had only lasted for a week. To tell the truth, Gray kinda missed her presence around him, although he would never admit it to anyone.

She told him that Lyon had visited her once while Gray was gone. Although he already 'given up' on Juvia, his actions seem to do the complete opposite. Gray couldn't help but clench his fists when he heard that, couldn't Lyon just leave her alone?

Juvia placed her hands on his fists and patted it down, as if to sooth his anger. He felt it subsidising, soon his fists became flat on the grassy ground, her warms hands engulfing his.

With his free hand, he reached out to the basket on Juvia's lap. He rummaged for bread before retrieving one, but there was a Gray on it. He was about to put it back into the basket, but a certain hand stopped his. He watched as her hand dipped into the basket and took out a Juvi bread.

Gray watched with curiosity as she ate Juvi bread, but only left the Juvia part untouched. He finally realized what she was plotting. She placed the Juvia near his lips. Without being probed he opened his mouth and accepted the bread.

A pattern had formed, Gray would leave out the Gray part of the bread and give it to Juvia, and she in return would do vice-versa. It was a silent agreement between them, no words were exchanged at all as they gave each other their own bread.

It turned out Juvia had filled the breads with different flavoured custards, he was surprised to find a chocolate one after a few eaten breads. Luckily, Juvia had also brought a bottle of water to quench his thirst. As much he was hungry, he didn't want to become dehydrated by just eating mouthfuls of bread one after another.

Reluctantly Gray let go of her hand. He placed his fist on top of his palm and muttered, " Ice make : Juvia." Juvia's jaw dropped, she never saw it coming, she never imagined that Gray would use his Ice magic on her. A perfect duplicate of the Juvia on the Juvi bread came out. Gray took Juvia's palm and placed the ice in her palm. Once again, he set his fist on top of his palm and said," Ice make: Gray."

His duplicate came out, and he placed it in her hand. He admired his work on her palm, and Juvia just smiled.

" It's never melt magic so you don't have to worry about anything." He murmured near the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

Little by little the basket soon became empty. He looked up, night had fallen.

Crickets started chirping, the night had fallen and stars were shining brightly in the black painted sky. Juvia had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Not like he minded, of course.

* * *

**Please take my keyboard away from me... Sorry if Gray seems.. weird. Yeah. **


End file.
